ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Wedding Squanchers/The Rickshank Rickdemption
The Wedding Squanchers and The Rickshank Rickdemption are the twenty-fifth and twenty-sixth episodes of the tenth season of the American animated television sitcom Rick and Morty. Written by Tom Kauffman and directed by Wes Archer, the episode first aired on Fox in the United States on October 4, 2015. Like the episode The Devil's Hands Are Idle Playthings, the episode was initially intended to end the series (and was supponed to ending with Rick's imprisoment). However, the series was renewed to more seasons, which more scenes were added after Rick's imprisonment, making it a two-part episode. Plot Part 1: The Wedding Squanchers Rick, Morty, Summer, Roger, Bender, Zoidberg, Klaus, Beth and Jerry are eating breakfast, with Beth once more telling Jerry to get a job, when there is a knock on the door. A "Courier Flap" arrives, an organism servicing as an intergalactic mail service, with Birdperson's invitation to his wedding to Tammy on Planet Squanch. Rick immediately declines, saying that weddings always make people miserable (or, in his words, "funerals with cake"). While Beth tries to convince Rick to attend his friend's special event, Jerry manages to be accidentally transported via the courier to the planet, forcing a reluctant Rick to bring the rest of the family to the wedding. The family arrives with Squanchy greeting them, and the Smith Family (minus Rick) mingle with the numerous guest; Jerry unsuccessfully tries to joke with Tammy's parents, Beth tries to inquire about Rick with Birdperson, who discloses vague and dark parts of his and Rick's past, and Morty protests to Rick about opening up more and enjoying the wedding. Birdperson and Tammy are wed, and Rick reluctantly follows Morty's advice to open up by giving an ad-libbed wedding toast about love and his happiness the newly married couple. Unfortunately, the happiness ends when the bride reveals herself to actually be a deep undercover Galactic Federation agent, and that the building is surrounded by officers. As the reception erupts into chaos, Birdperson is killed, much to Rick's horror. As Rick is about to use his portal gun, Tammy ambushes him and holds him at gunpoint, asking him to give up the gun. He does so, although he also wires it to kill several Galactic Federation officers and explode before being it is able to be recovered by the officers. Consequently, the explosion also makes Tammy temporarily deaf. Squanchy provides a diversion for the family to escape by drinking a potion and turning into a huge cat-warrior, fighting off Galactic Federation goons. Following the chaos at the wedding, an angered Rick reveals that he is vehemently against the Federation, enough to join forces with the late Birdperson and other likeminded rebels. Despite Beth's suggestion to return home, Rick points out that option is no longer possible, as Earth will be the first place for the Federation to look for him. He even goes as far as to say that if any of them were to go home themselves, they could be interrogated despite not knowing where Rick might escape to. Instead, he suggests finding a new world to live in. Upon asking his computer, he finds out that there are 765 planets similar to Earth in the Milky Way with only 3 existing outside federal jurisdiction. They find a very similar Earth-like planet, but is incredibly small. They then find a much larger planet where everything from the plants to even the animal life is "on a cob". However, Rick panics from this discovery and quickly takes everyone back out. The last Federation-free planet seems almost perfect (and "cob-free"), until they discover a sun that screams endlessly throughout the planet's 42-hour day. With only this and the small Earth as their only options, they decide to return to the small Earth. While hiding on the small Earth, the Smiths learn from a news broadcast that the Federation have occupied Earth in an attempt to find them, and ultimately Rick. As Rick, Roger, Bender and Zoidberg explore a cave leading under the house, they overhear the rest of the family arguing about what to do with their predicament. Jerry suggest turning Rick in, with the main reason of him caring about no one but himself. Everyone else, especially Beth, are willing to put up with Rick's antics and sacrifice their current and future lives on earth so they don't have to lose him, with Summer arguing that you don't love someone in the hopes of a reward and Morty reiterating Birdperson's response to him seeking to abandon Rick during the Armagheadon, refuting Jerry by convicting that the family will stick beside Rick even if he wouldn't do the same for them. Upon hearing his family defend him and Beth eventually break down and emotionally confess that she is scared of being abandoned by him again, Rick realises that despite treating his family badly in the past, they're willing to sacrifice their lives and futures on earth to be with him. This causes him to guiltily reflect on the fact that he's a selfish and destructive person, eventually leading him to have a defining moment in which he decides to turn himself in to the Intergalactic Federation. Saying goodbye to Roger, Bender, Zoidberg and Morty, he flies to a nearby cantina to await his own arrest. En route to the cantina, Rick poses as Jerry to tip off the Galactic Federation on where Rick can be found while asking for his family to be spared where it turns out that the Smiths are not wanted by the Galactic Federation. The Smiths are escorted back to Earth, now a Galactic Federation protectorate. Jerry is happy when a robotic agent tells him to report to the employment office to be "assigned a function" in order to pay off a debt of 7,000 credits for antidepressant pills, although Morty and the rest of the family seem ill at ease. Rick is booked and incarcerated in a maximum-security Federation prison, seemingly without bail or parole. A fellow prisoner asks him what he did. "Everything," Rick glumly replies. Part 2: The Rickshank Rickdemption The second part starts out with Rick sitting in a booth at an old fashioned diner. A Galactic Federation agent named Cornvelious Daniel sitting in the next booth introduces himself, and reveals that he has been sent to gather information from Rick's mind via a brain-link. The agent makes it clear that Rick's brain will be liquefied at the end of the session, so he might as well revisit his memories one last time. Meanwhile, Morty and his family are back on Earth, which is now being run by the Galactic Federation. Jerry now works at an unspecified occupation, while Beth has lost her own job due to the Federation's advanced medical knowledge. Unhappy with their current way of life, Summer decides to save Rick after Roger, Bender and Zoidberg come back in Rick's spaceship and tell her and Morty Rick had turning himself in after hearing their talk with their parents, and Summer digs up the portal gun buried by Rick in the backyard next to his own alternate-dimension corpse. Morty and Klaus try to dissuade them from doing so, but when the family's robot butler Conroy turns hostile and attempts to confiscate the portal gun, Morty transports them all to the "Cronenberg World", which he, Rick, Roger, Bender and Zoidberg abandoned previously. After they arrive, Conroy is destroyed by the cronenberg Jerry and Summer. Morty, Summer, Roger, Bender, Klaus and Zoidberg join them, along with the cronenberg Beth, in a feast of broasted Cronenberg. The cataclysm endured by that Earth gives Morty proof to Summer that Rick does not care about anyone, especially his family. At this point, cronenberg Jerry smashes the portal gun, preventing Summer, Morty, Roger, Bender, Klaus and Zoidberg from leaving. Agents from Omicron Persei 8 show up to investigate the compromised portal gun, immobilizing the cronenberg Jerry, Beth, and Summer. The agents tell them that Lrr knows Rick has been captured, and he has dispatched a Omicron Persei 8 Seal Team to assassinate Rick, which Summer and Morty are captured and Roger, Bender, Klaus and Zoidberg escape to save Rick. At the subsequent kangaroo court led by Lrr aboard Omicron Persei 8, both Summer and Morty speak out against Lrr in Rick's defense, and Morty reveals that he never gave up on Rick and was just trying to protect his sister from the dangers of life with Rick involved. Back in the brain-link simulation, Rick stops by a McDonalds drive-thru, and orders Chicken McNuggets with Szechuan sauce. Rick then shows the agent a memory of how he lost his wife and Beth to an explosion, driving him to invent his first portal gun. The agent collects the code of the portal gun and uploads it to the brain-link server. The agent then attempts to leave the brain-link, but his communication device fails. Rick reveals that the "code" uploaded was actually a virus giving him control of the entire system, and that the memory they visited was a flashback instead of a memory journey. Rick transfers his consciousness out of the brain-link into the physical body of the agent. At this point, the Omicron Persei 8 Seal Team shows up and destroys Rick's old body. Rick manages to transfer his consciousness from his agent body to that of a Seal Team agent. Rick kills the rest of the agents, creates a new Rick body with the rests of his old body and, along with Roger, Bender, Klaus and Zoidberg, makes his way to the teleportation control room of Omicron Persei 8. He teleports Lrr's castle back into the middle of the Federation prison, resulting in a heated battle between Lrr's guards and the prison guards. Rick infiltrates Lrr's chamber and kills most of Lrr's guards before ending up in a standoff with Lrr, attempting to use Summer as a hostage. With a clever bit of trickery, Rick, Morty, Roger, Bender, Klaus and Zoidberg combine efforts to save Summer and escape back to Earth, but not before Rick returns to the prison's control room (revealed to be his reason for turning himself in) and sends the Galactic Federation's currency plummeting to zero. With the economy in shambles, the Federation follows suit, sending the whole galaxy into chaos and resulting in many aliens leaving Earth. By the time Rick, Morty, Summer, Roger, Bender, Klaus and Zoidberg return home, Jerry is once again unemployed while Beth is simply relieved that her family is home safe and sound. The Smiths celebrate Rick's return at McDonald's where Rick tells the whole family about his escape from space prison. Shorty after Beth asking him about why he had turning him in. Rick tells them that telling it is not necessary. He tells he will to continue his adventures, despite dangering his family's lives in every adventure. This devolves into Rick going on a nonsensical tirade, in homage to his rant at the conclusion of the pilot episode, about how their adventures are bound to be darker than before. Rick also tells his family about his passion for the Szechuan sauce once available at McDonald's as a promotional item for the film Mulan, confusing everybody. Seeing it in his spy cameras on his newly-builded castle in Omicron Persei 8, Lrr makes his usual oath of revenge to Rick, while he is operated by his doctors. In an post-credits scene, Birdperson's corpse is reanimated with cybernetic parts and renamed "Phoenixperson". He and Tammy fly off into the distance, presumably to take revenge on Rick, opening the possibility for a sequel.